Rubber ducks
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Mello/Near, but mostly Near's pov. It's the morning after the first time--Near's ass hurts, Matt invades the room and Mello gets to save Near from a rubber duck. M for language, no actual explicit sex.


**Rubber ducks.**

Near sighed and started rubbing his pale skin, chasing the water away. The soft fabric was soothing to his body, as he felt very tense at the moment. He knew he should've taken a bath, to relax and consider this feeling, if anything: to release his body of the ache it felt. But, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't really mind the aching _that_ much. It had been the first time his body had seen real hard work, and he supposed it was only proper that it'd leave a mark. Not that the hard work was the only thing that had left a mark, he noted, as he continued scrubbing himself dry. There were little red marks all over his body, turning into all sorts of impressive colours. Near blushed when he noticed that even the inside of his thigh had been marked. He wanted to bend over, to see if there were some more marks down there, but heard his joints snap and wisely decided against it. He was in no form to do any sort of stretching-and-flexing now. He'd be tense for a while. But again, he didn't mind. It wasn't as if he liked PE anyways, and as if he was active and planned on doing some sort of impressive, gymnastic stunt. Not that he'd be able to, anyways. His right leg had some sort of disability, which caused it to be non-flexible, and quite weak. It would protest when he tried to bring it to his chest, that's why he only had one leg against his chest at all times. The other one had been broken when he was younger, and hadn't properly healed. If he even overdid it just a little bit, it would be sore for weeks. So, no fancy flip-flops for him, thank you. He was perfectly fine like this, tense and covered in red spots.

He brushed his teeth, rinsing his mouth, and then sat down on the side of the tub to dry his feet more properly. He had to shift around a bit to find a comfortable position, since his bottom felt a bit… painful, but in the end he managed to clean both of his feet, and wrap them in soft white socks. He put the silky white boxer, that he'd brought with him, on and hung the towels away again. He really should have taken a bath, he thought, when his limps protested at the stretch he needed to make to hang the towels over the high rack. Though, so he considered, he could always do aerobics or some other creepy exercise to abandon the stiffness. But not now. Now he wanted to go back to bed.

Near extended the bathroom, dimming the lights, and needed to wait for his eyes to become used to the dark. He had left the bedroom dark, because he knew the other was a light-sleeper, and had no intentions of waking him so early in the morning. It was only six thirty, after all. He nearly bumped into the small table that held Mello's laptop, and almost tripped over one of his guns, that got caught on Near's foot and almost went off. Why Mello insisted on keeping guns, when Wammy's was obviously safe, and no place to keep weapons, with all those kids running around, was beyond Near. But he figured Mello needed them when he went on one of his nightly (or daily, depended on how good Roger was guarding the kids) strolls with Matt. He was quite dangerous, really. Only Wammy kids got away with messing with Mello, and when I say 'got away with' it means he didn't kill them. Just did some not-too-serious damage. Near continued his way carefully, but stopped in astonishment when he got a clear vision of the bed. Mello was totally clogging the whole thing. As in, he was laying on his stomach, legs kicking about spastically, and arms outspread. He made a low grumbling noise and turned his head a bit. He looked very angel-of-darkness, Near thought. With the blonde hair wandering all about his head, a big mess but beautiful and shinny as ever. And then the black boxers, clinging low to his hips, and his black leather wristband, that Matt had given him as peace-offer after he'd 'accidentally' eaten some of Mello's chocolate. Not that the leather thing was enough to replace the chocolate though. No, Mello had also used Matt as his own bitch for two weeks. It had been funny for everyone, except Matt. Mello had forced him to wear a should-be-cute outfit. That was made for porny female housekeepers. Needles to say, Matt was not a female, and when Mello had made him shave his legs, he'd nearly exploded. But really, Mello was just too scary when he was pissed off, so Matt had obeyed. Thus he'd run around like a cute redhead slut for two weeks, doing whatever Mello told him to do. They'd given the grownups a good show, when it had been open Wammy's day. They had been shocked, and were never to return, after Mello had dry-humped Matt in that too-short skirt of his. Roger had been outraged but Mello had merely grinned wickedly and left, Matt on his heal, clearly pissed that not only he looked like a hooker in a uniform, but now it had also looked to the whole school that he'd been taken from behind like a real one.

Mello lazily kicked the sheets of the small one-person bed, and Near considered sleeping on the rug, since the bed really was small, and Mello did look rather restlessly. He then decided not to, dodged one of Mello's kicking legs, and rolled himself up against Mello's side. There was little space, but he was okay with it, it's not like he had a need to completely outstretch himself. He was fine with being curled up, it was better for his tense body anyways. Soon sleep overtook him, and he dozed off against the radiating heat from Mello's lean form.

When Near woke up again, it was nine, and sun was coming in through the window. He had the strange feeling something was wrong. His hand pushed to the side, and connected with skin, releasing a grunt from the other man. Mello was still there, so that couldn't be it. There was nothing out of place, actually. The blanket was on the ground, clothes were scattered around, the gun lay forgotten and there was the soft ticking of the laptop. Everything was fi...- soft ticking of the laptop? Near opened one eye, and glanced at the chest his hand had touched. Mello was still outstretched, his body just slightly turned towards Near, one of his arms resting above Near's head. Obviously, Mello was not working on his computer. That meant someone else was there. And they were both in their underwear. And in the same bed. And love-bites covered Near's body. And Mello had pale imprints of where Near's fingers had gripped him, hard. Oh God. Not good.

Near tilted his head slightly, trying to see who was there, without alarming anyone. The persistent smoke of a newly lit cigarette reached his nostrils and he knew who it was. There was only one Wammy child, besides Mello, that smoked and would have the guts to invade Mello's room.

The ticking stopped, and goggles were focused on Near.

"Hi Near," Matt said lightly, before returning to the screen. "Had a good night's sleep?"

The way he said it made it clear that he knew perfectly well that they'd gotten slim to none sleep whatsoever, and the grin that formed itself of his face slightly aggravated Near. He really wasn't one to get irritated like this, but Matt could be so smuck when it came to such things.

"Yes, thank you." Near said politely. He pulled the sheet back onto the bed, feeling quite exposed, even though Matt had long since returned his attention to the laptop. Mello gave an other deep grunt, kicked his legs dramatically, giving Near quite the fright, and then wrapping his arms around Near, pulling him closer. Near wondered what he was dreaming about, causing him to first be restless, and then peaceful. Probably about someone taking away his chocolate and then returning it. Or something equally weird and Mello-like. Near glared at Matt again, noticing that he was looking at them every two seconds. The ticking of the computer had ceased, and it was only occasionally that he stroke another key. Mello made one of those grunting sounds again, and pulled Near even closer. What was he, a freaking teddy? Not that he minded, it was just the fact that Matt was there and staring, that slightly disturbed him. No way he'd be able to sleep now. And what was Matt doing anyway? He had a laptop of his own. Why did he have to be there, using Mello's? Near fixed him one last look, and then closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into Mello's warmth. He figured that if he would just pretend to sleep, Matt would continue what he was doing, and then leave. And indeed, a little while later the tipping began again, only not as rapid as it had been before. Near could feel Mello's warm breath against his neck, steady and tickling him. He squirmed a bit to reposition himself, but Mello wouldn't let go.

"Hn, Mello," Near squirmed some more, but Mello held him in a death grip. "You're tickling me."

He vaguely noticed the tapping of keys stopping, but was more focused on the exquisite torture Mello's breathing was giving him. He really couldn't handle tickling. And his neck was already so sensitive.

"Shh, 'm sleeping." Mello grunted, exhaling hot breath, making Near shriek. The shriek didn't alarm Mello at all, he simply opened one eye in question, and loosened his grip around Near's waist. Near turned around in his arms and looked up at the staring eye.

"Sorry, you were tickling me." He apologised. Mello yawned, then frowned. Everything else was quiet, but Near didn't care about Matt. He was more focused on Mello.

"No I wasn't," Mello argued. "My hands were just laying there. They weren't tickling."

"It was your breath," Near explained. "It was tickling my neck."

"Aha," Mello closed the eye again. "But it's okay now, right? So sleep." He commanded.

Near kept looking at Mello's face though. He'd never seen him look so relaxed. People always said he was crude and rude. Not fun to be around, was very ill-tempered and violent. Yeah, okay... 'people' used to include Near. And okay, yes, he was crude, rude, ill-tempered and violent. But no body could say he wasn't fun to be around. Mello was funny in his own sarcastic way, and Near enjoyed spending time with him. Even if they would sometimes have their discussions, it was all just part of it. And people who would call Mello a bastard and a madman, didn't know him like Near did. They had never seen him, beautiful and naked, his breath hitching and a red blush on his face. They'd never been with him when he was trying to be as careful as he could be, in his full-aroused state, not wanting to inflict pain, a look of concentration and pleasure on his face. No. No one knew him like Near did. They were all just prejudiced.

The ticking of the computer went at it again, and Near could see a frown forming on Mello's features. He opened an eye again, and looked suspiciously at Near, as if he could be in two places at once. Then he glared over to the laptop, and his look turned into one of utter shock.

"Matt! What the hell are you fucking doing here!"

Matt looked up at him, grinning.

"Don't flush it Mell, I'll be gone. Just needed some of these files."

Mello gave him his death glare and Matt flinched uncomfortably.

"Though I can… do that later?" He received a blank stare, and got up. "Right… bye then… bye Near!" And excited the room immediately. Yeah. Mello was scary.

His eyes wandered over to Near again, and his look turned softer. There was even a small smile playing on his lips. Near put his head against Mello's chest and stared up at him. His eyes were so blue that Near just wanted to drown in them. He didn't say it aloud though. Mello pressed a kiss against Near's head, and Near snuggled closer.

"Slept well?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." He pressed even closer, hoping Mello would wrap his arms around him. Luckily, he got the message, and he let his fingers caress Near's back lightly. Near made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and Mello grinned.

"We should take a bath." He said, nuzzling his nose in Near's white hair.

"I had a shower." Near said.

"Baths are better," Mello said a bit know-it-all-ish. Near felt like giggling. He was so cute when he went all 'listen to me 'cause I'm older!' on Near. "Or are you not tense?"

"Actually, I am a bit," Near admitted. "So, you're right, we _should_ take a bath."

He raised his head, and kissed Mello's lips in defeat. It was soft and short, but it still had both of them smiling.

So half an hour later they were in the tub. Mello rolled his eyes when Near got out a rubber duck and started splashing away happily. He really was a little kid, when it came down to it. Never mind that he was a genius and Mello had just de-virgin-ed him. It was just the cutest, palest kid known to man.

"Aren't you a bit too old to play with rubber ducks?" Mello questioned, wanting to feel less perverted.

He felt like a child molester. After all, he was older then Near. And 'older' meant nothing whatsoever, because they were still very young.

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't stop me." Near retorted, splashing the duck close to Mello's face.

Mello took the duck away with a quick snap, and threw it across the room. It bounced off against the door. It looked quite pathetic. The duck.

"Hey!" Near frowned cutely at Mello.

He just grinned and pulled Near between his legs, giving a soft kiss.

"The duck had it coming," he exclaimed, letting his hands rest on Near's sides. "It has been clogging up all your attention, and I just can't have that."

"You're jealous of a rubber duck?" Near questioned. "That's really sad…"

"Pff. I saved you from an evil duck that kept you from cleaning yourself! I'm a hero! The knight in shinning armour!" Mello grinned, bringing his face closer again. "I deserve a reward. And don't dare be pro the duck, or I'll kick you out and you can have the duck to sleep with."

"It wouldn't be hugging the bed and leave no place for me." Near teased, tilting his head a bit.

"Didn't hear you complaining yesterday." Mello said.

"Wasn't complaining now either." Near connected their lips and Mello caressed his thigh.

When they parted Near had a red blush and looked even more adorable. Mello smiled and started washing himself, while Near watched. His skin was very sensitive, and he wasn't sure if it'd be wise to wash it a second time. He leaned against the back of the tub, and let his eyes wonder down Mello's figure. He didn't mind openly admiring the older boy. He was really beautiful. And, all things considered, they were an item, so if anyone was allowed to find Mello hot, it would be Near. He watched as Mello soaped up his arms and legs, dipping his feet back in the water, and as he massaged the shampoo into his hair, waiting a while before getting it out again. Near leaned back some more, and… PLONSH!

"Near!" Mello screeched.

He rushed forward, making the water splash about and over the sides of the tub, but he didn't really care. He tugged at Near's foot, not realising he was pulling him in deeper. Then he noticed it wasn't working at all, sat on his knees, and pulled Near up by his elbows.

"What the hell!" Mello frowned at Near, who spluttered and rubbed the soapy water from his eyes.

"Sorry. Slipped." He offered as explanation. Mello rolled his eyes again.

"You're such a nutcase Near. Seriously," regardless of what he had just said, he pulled Near close against him. "Don't ever nearly drown on me again." He whispered in Near's hair.

Near smiled and gave his chest a kiss. He then let Mello clean himself some more, and twenty minutes later they were both dripping all over the carpet back in the bedroom. Mello helped Near get dry, rubbing his back softly with a soft, fluffy towel. Mello was just rubbing Near's head, messing up Near's ruddy mop of hair even more, the curls came out soft and damp, and Mello ran a slow hand through them, when Mello hugged his naked waist and looked up at him. He was really small. Mello looked down, a sort of smile, sort of grin on his face. Near put his head against Mello's stomach and whispered: "feel bad about last night?"

Mello's smile disappeared and turned into a frown.

"No, of course not!" He reached out to caress the small of Near's back. "You?"

He shook his head, and stood on his tiptoes. Even then he was still to small to be able to kiss Mello. Mello laughed, and lifted him, so he could give Mello a small peck. He wrapped his legs around Mello's waist.

"You know," he started, kissing Mello's neck. "I'm really not tense anymore," a kiss on the shoulder. "Maybe we should see if it lasts longer this time."

Mello grinned again, and Near kissed his collarbone.

"You're such a perv Near." Mello whispered lovingly.

"Do you mind?" An other peck near his neck.

"Absolutely not." And they tumbled down onto the way too small bed.

The duck lay forgotten on the floor. Never would it steal Near's attention away again. No. Mello was way to scary to handle, even for rubber ducks. And when Near had to pee, two hours later, he gave it a smuck grin. Mello was way better company then rubber ducks. And more talented with his tongue. (Since rubber ducks don't have tongues, but that's so completely besides the point.) The point is, that Near really didn't care about all the people that called Mello crude and rude. Said he was not fun to be around, was very ill-tempered and violent. Because, yes he was crude, rude, ill-tempered and violent. But for Near, he'd always try to be nicer. And really, somewhere along believing all the crap put at Mello, he'd just fallen _in love_. And he couldn't quite see himself falling in love with anyone else. After all, he was Near's knight in shinning armour, that saved him from an evil duck that had tried to keep him from cleaning himself! Yeah. He was quite the hero.

_AN: Hope you liked it. It's my first death note thing, sorry if they're OOC. If you read it, let me know what you thought! R&R please! I'll be forever grateful! And I also need to know if it's a good idea to write more Near/Mello stuff. Please let my know! R&R!_


End file.
